


let me be & i'll set you free

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [50]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 Wild At Heart, F/M, Guilt, Introspection, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, Post-Break Up, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Oz drives out of Sunnyvale, leaving the love of his life behind.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg
Series: OTP Drabble Project [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	let me be & i'll set you free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saragdactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saragdactyl/gifts).



> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> My other ATLA drabble is giving me some trouble, but I wanted to post this one today real bad, so I'm posting out of order. I know that Willow's a classic wlw character, but the thing is that I love Oz so fucking much and he loves Willow so fucking much. Dedicated to Fitz bc they're the only other person I know that has this many feelings about Oz!
> 
> Title is from "Misery" by Maroon 5. Oz would probably be offended by my genre choice.

Oz drives. Leaving Sunnydale behind — leaving her behind — is like tearing out his vital organs, the kind of bloody savagery he knows the sensation of all too well.

Oz used to pride himself on rational thought. He pondered questions of philosophy and morality, often submerging himself so deep he missed the haze of high school blurring past. But that was before he was bitten, before he felt his flesh morph and rip itself apart. Before he knew the mind-obliterating power the moon could hold.

As Oz drives away, the shame sits heavy on his tongue, tasting of copper and salt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
